


Surreal Nightmare

by SleepyNightingale



Category: Original Work
Genre: (Finger guns), Angst, Character up to interpretion, Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Original Fiction, Other, Polyamory references, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyNightingale/pseuds/SleepyNightingale
Summary: But Nobody Came.





	Surreal Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I have never posted anything on here before, ahah. This probably sucks and nobody will like it but worth a try I guess.

Why did he even bother anymore? Every single day, he found it harder and harder to rise in the morning. Every second passing filled him with a numbing pain that only pushed him further and further until one day he broke down. _How many times must we go through this? Over and over again, endless cycles with no ending_ _._ It was tiring to say the least, each little breakdown he felt even more hopeless- Even if he was doing fine and great, something would strike down and shatter him completely. Dragging the sharp ends of a blade barely helped anymore, he needed more- Something that would end the pain completely but with little to no solutions, he couldn’t contain himself. He screamed. He didn’t care if everyone could hear him, he needed some sort of outlet but it wasn’t enough. _‘More’_ is what the voice in his head demanded, which soon caused weak and hoarse sobs to break out from the male whilst collapsing to his knees, clenching his head as his nails started to dig into the soft skin. _‘_ _Make it stop, Oh please please please! Make it all stop!’_ is what he sobbed and screamed to the suffocating air around him.. _But Nobody Came._ _  
__  
_ He was completely alone within a dark void seemingly, with the fears of the past haunting him; feeling as if razor hooks were slashing into him and dragging him deeper and deeper into a burning sensation one would assume was Hell. The pain that he hated and feared grew stronger and stronger with every blood curdling scream and cry that ripped out of his throat. The blood that flowed out of him from the digging of the hooks and his own nails into his head. _‘PLEASE I BEG OF YOU MAKE IT STOP I’LL DO ANYTHING JUST PLEASE’_ _...But Nobody Came._ _  
__  
_ The things he saw within that void scarred him more than anything else could’ve done to him. It may have not affected anyone else has greatly has it did to him but these visions dug into his insecurities of losing everything he ever cared about. _What if they never loved him? What if they never actually existed? What if it was all a dream and he was actually in a coma ever since his first suicide attempt?_ The slits on his body burned more with just these thoughts, every sense in his being fully started accepting these ideas; grasping his body and pulling down into an ocean of black, filling his lungs with insecurities, doubts and fears. His body lost with the current as the blood flowed along with the darkening water of nevermore. _‘Say Goodbye’_ the voice spoke so roughly in his fading mind, he had grown so numb to the pain- His mind to broken to refuse what it demanded. So he gave into it. He gave into everything; The currents, the hooks, the burning, the emptiness.. Everything.  
  
_“Goodbye”_ _yet_ _still_ _Nobody Came._ _  
__  
_ His existence fading from his body as it grew limp and fluent with the currents pushing it along, the blood poisoning the water as it continued to flood out into it with no means of stopping. Though as he started to fade, he heard someone calling his name. Louder and louder with each passing second.   
  
_“Please! Please wake up!!”_ The voice cried.  
  
_“It’s just a nightmare, I swear- Snap out of it! Wake up!”_ Another one seemingly begged.   
  
  
Soon his senses flooded back to him and his eyes opened as the constant flow of tears continued down his cheeks, arms immediately pulling him up and close into a tight embrace. He felt warm bodies soon pressing against him with a loving affection pouring out as he recovered the horrible nightmare that he was forced through. Soft murmurs were released into the deafening air, as the a distant storm grew to power outside the walls of their safe haven. His eyes shut tightly as more weak sobs fell out from between his lips. He couldn’t hold them back any longer as his body trembled badly. _‘It happened again’_ was a sob that fell from him which was soon quietly shushed by one of the warm bodies holding him dearly. _‘We know, it’s okay- You’re okay..’_ _  
__  
_ This nightmare seemed to never escape the darkest parts of his mind. The three beings completely knowing of that. The question of why was completely unknown, the only hopes of ridding it was defeating the plague in the broken one’s mind that conjured up these images and beliefs of insecurities and worse. _It just had to go,_ but they didn’t know how to or really how to begin curing the broken one but that wouldn’t mean they wouldn’t try at all. Oh no, they were going to keep trying and never give up. This plague won’t defeat them. They refused to back down from it, but for now all they have to do was focus on the broken one, comfort him from the torment his mind forced him through before proceeding with a temporary cure for the plague. ‘Things will be alright’ echoed in their begging hopeful minds, and they only prayed they were right.


End file.
